The Duel of Dreams
by Dark Slifer
Summary: Yugi duels in his dreas against an opponent who may be his worst nightmare yet!


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DSlifer: This is a one chapter story about Yugi dueling in his dreams against an opponent who could actually be Yugi's worst nightmare. Oh yeah if you see something like this, *~~~~~*, that means that Yugi has switched between his dream world and the real world. If you see something like this, ~~~~, that means time has passed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!  
  
The Duel of Dreams  
  
"Yugi! Yugi! You will face against me!"   
  
In a dark and endless field, Yugi wanders across the darkness locating the voice who spoke. He ventured for hours, getting nowhere.   
  
A new voice spoke, one different from before. "Yugi! Wake up!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Yugi! Wake up! It's your turn to help out in the store today," yelled Yugi's Grandpa.   
  
Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Yugi went downstairs to his grandpa. "What is it Grandpa?"  
  
"Get dressed; you said you'll help out in the store today, so start already." Yugi goes up to his room to change. "What could I ever do about that boy?" wondered Grandpa. Yugi walked down and reported for duty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The phone rings loudly in the shop. Grandpa hears the phone, and his face turned worried after only a few seconds. "I'll have to go somewhere Yugi, make yourself a snack and prepare dinner. I should be back by then." Grandpa runs out of the shop and goes away.  
  
Yugi puts down his broom, and grabs his deck. About to run over to Joey's house, Yugi feels a sudden blackness envelope him.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
In a place similar to the Shadow Realm, Yugi finds himself in the same place he was in his dream. Wandering across the dark plain he finds himself stopped by a barrier made of air. Chains suddenly shot out of the ground and wrapped around Yugi's ankles, prohibiting him from walking.  
  
The dark ground disintegrated in certain parts, leaving Yugi held high up in a solid platform. "What is this place?!" yelled Yugi loudly.  
  
A portion of the darkness lightened up to reveal a Dueling stadium. Across from Yugi, stands his opponent. A phantom created out of what appears to be pure shadow, answers Yugi's question.  
  
"This is my sanctuary, Yugi Motou! But to you, this is your worst nightmare!" The Phantom cackles evilly. "I am the Duelist of Dreams. I go from person to person making them go to sleep and challenging them to Shadow Games. If I win, I'll claim your souls for all eternity. And if you win, I'll answer any question you want, whenever you want and this magic card "Magicians Gathering". It allows you to go into your deck and put one level 4 or lower spellcaster monster in the graveyard, one level 5-6 spellcaster monster on your side of the field and one level 7 and higher spellcaster monster in your hand."  
  
"What if I don't want to duel at all?"  
  
"Did I forget to mention that it wasn't optional? Oh yes, there is a change to this Shadow Game. Another thing is that every time you take damage to your LifePoints not only will you get hurt, but it also makes you send the top 2 cards on top of your deck to the graveyard. I shall see are you worthy of being called the King of Games. And you better hope you are, because this match may mean everything to you."   
  
Yugi activates his Millennium Puzzle and changes into Yami. "Now let's get this duel started."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and the Shadow Phantom, each draws their five cards. Since Yami was the challenged, he has the right to go first. Yami started the game with a face down monster, and a face down trap card.  
  
"If that's all you're going to do this will be over fast," said the phantom duelist. "I activate Hinotama! You just lost 400 LP and also force's you to discard the top 2 cards. He sets a card facedown, and summons a Spear Dragon into attack mode. "Now even if you do lay out a facedown creature, I could still do damage to your LifePoints. Attack Spear Dragon!" The Dragon attacks Yugi's facedown monster, revealing a Giant Soldier of Stone.   
  
"I see your plan has backfired, I knew your strategy once you had activated your Hinotama and summoned your Spear Dragon. I guess that your deck will have lots of cards like your Hinotama, which means that you will try to make me run out of cards instead of LP. Now discard your top 2 cards!"  
  
(Yami-7600LP, 42Cards/Phantom Duelist-7900 LP, 42Cards)  
  
"It's my turn and I will first, tribute my Stone Soldier for my Airknight Parshath. As you can see, your Spear Dragon has changed into defense mode, leaving it with only 0 Def points." Yugi attacks with his monster taking away 1900 LP from the Phantom Duelist. He ends his turn after he sets his facedown card.  
  
The Phantom Duelist laughs, "Yugi! You have fallen into my trap. Since you know my strategy so well, you should know that I have cards that I can use in my graveyard to help me. I summon Bazoo the Soul Eater. Now before I attack you why don't I just activate another of my Hinotoma's!"  
  
"Wait! I activate Mystical Repanel. Now you take the 400 damage."  
  
"How nice, but that card was just a lure. Now I activate the more powerful Ookazi. You have been dealt 800. Now to top it off, I activate Umi, which in turn activates my Tornado Wall. Now I can't take any more damage, which means no losing LP and cards!" He attacks with his Bazoo and removes 2 cards out of his graveyard. Yami counters with his Negate Attack.  
  
(Yami-6800LP, 39Cards/Phantom Duelist-5600LP, 37Cards)  
  
Yami sets 2 facedown cards, and then sets a monster. He finishes his turn by switching his AirKnight into defense mode.  
  
"I will first activate 2 Tremendous Fires, doing 2000 damage to you and a 1000 to me. But because I can't be dealt damage, I take nothing." He plays Monster Reborn then tributes the reborn monster for my Magic Canceller. "This card negates all magic cards effects including my own. But that also means that you can't use your magic cards to destroy my cards. Of course, it negates my field card, but my combo still works. Since it is my trap card that allows the combo to work, I am still untouchable. Now Bazoo, attack the AirKnight.   
  
(Yami-4800LP, 34Cards/Phantom Duelist-5600LP, 36Cards)  
  
Yami sets a trap card and ends his turn.  
  
The Phantom Duelist attacks Yami's facedown monster with Bazoo, and Yami directly with Magic Canceller.   
  
(Yami-2900LP, 33Cards/Phantom Duelist-5600LP, 35Cards)  
  
Yami sets a monster and activates Dust Tornado. The Phantom Duelist chains it with Seven Tools of the Bandit, negating the Dust Tornado. Yami sets a monster and ends his turn.  
  
"So that's how it'll end. Pity, actually, to see the King of Games lose so easily."  
  
"Not quite. The game isn't over yet."  
  
"Well so be it. Attack Bazoo." Bazoo attacked Yami's Old Vindictive Magician, activating it's flip effect. Yami destroys Bazoo the Soul Eater.   
  
"Why did you destroy my Bazoo? Too bad, you would have stood a chance if you destroyed my Magic Canceller."  
  
(Yami-1000LP, 30Cards/Phantom Duelist-4600LP, 34Cards)  
  
"This may be the last turn I have left. I have a plan, but I must trust in the Heart of the Cards for it to work. Now, ok, this may buy me some time. I set this monster along with this card facedown. Now go."  
  
"I summon the Gross of Fled Dreams. Now attack his monster."  
  
Yugi's Cyber Jar was attacked and its special effect was activated. Each person drew 5 cards. "Perfect, just what I needed," said Yami. Yami set his 2 creatures in defense mode and the Phantom Duelist summoned his Giant Orc.   
  
(Yami-1000LP, 24Cards/Phantom Duelist-4600LP, 28Cards)  
  
"Now I will end the duel. It has been very challenging but I'm afraid it end's now. I play Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your Umi. I then tribute my 2 monsters for my Dark Magician. I next activate Monster Reborn to reborn the Dark Magician Girl in my graveyard. Next I play Reversal Quiz. I'll have to discard all the cards in my hand to activate this card. Next I'll have to predict is the top card of my deck monster, magic, or trap. I predict trap, since I trust my deck, and I know my deck well enough. You made me discard nearly all my monsters and magic cards. If I guess it right, as I just did, we will switch our LP. Finally to finish off my turn. I attack your Giant Orc with my Dark Magician, and you with my Dark Magician Girl."  
  
(Yami-4600LP, 23Cards/Phantom Duelist-0000LP, 24Cards)  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Yugi wakes up from his sleep, finding that he had slept till nighttime. Yugi wondering what had happened and why had he fell asleep. He is in his room and he has his deck out, as if he were in a duel. The cards were placed on the floor as if facing an invisible or possibly imaginary enemy. He had his Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl out as his monsters on the field and 1 facedown trap card. Yugi realizes that his graveyard had more cards than his deck, hinting a duel that had taken place over a long period of time.   
  
A faint memory crawls through Yugi's mind. Attempting to grasp that forgotten memory, he feels it slip away until it vanishes completely. Yugi felt a distant feeling that something important had taken place, but he just couldn't figure out what.   
  
Yugi spots a card facedown on the floor on his opponent's side of the field. He picked it up and sees that the card is Magicians Gathering…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DSlifer: It was actually hard coming up with the ending. I didn't know should I have kept it to be one chapter. Also I need some help on finding out what was Yugi's grandpa's real name. So tell me if you know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
